


Can You Keep a Secret?

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Community: spnkink_meme, Endearments, M/M, Massage, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Top Jared Padalecki, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; M/M, sexy massage massage. Someone gives someone a sensual massage. Erotics ensure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Keep a Secret?

Jared isn’t a fan of visiting his boyfriend’s parents. Although he adores Alan and Donna, staying in their home means lying to them about his relationship with their son. Jensen’s parents are deeply religious and if they knew the truth about Jensen’s sexual orientation, they would disown him; therefore Jared is introduced as the ‘friend/co-star/like a little brother’. It baffles Jared how after seven years, Jensen’s parents haven’t figured out that they are a couple.

What ‘straight’ man brings another guy home every holiday while visiting? 

During their stay they sleep in separate bedrooms. There is no holding hands and no kissing, which leaves Jared hard up to get his beautiful, handsome lover underneath him, moaning and writing in pleasure, lips kiss bitten and pink and beautiful green eyes wild with lust. 

At home, the night of passion always starts out with their bodies colliding in lust as they meet in a dance of dominance, each male trying to pin the other to see who tops for the night. They’re aggressive in the way they kiss, teeth nipping upon soft lips while they groping each other heatedly, before tearing one another’s clothes off and grinding together like beasts in heat.

Jared wins most nights as he pins Jensen down to the bed, but his lover tires to get the best of him and doesn’t stay put; a quick swipe of Jensen’s leg sends Jared topping over and Jensen rolls on top of him and grabs his hair, tugging hard as he pulls the younger man into a kiss of sharp teeth and wet lips. 

Jared bucks wildly, trying to shove Jensen off, using his strength to his advantage. Jensen submits, although he never feels like he lost as a passionate round of lovemaking leaves him lost in pleasure, his beautiful eyes closed and his body immersed in ecstasy.

If they were home, Jared would have Jensen moaning with pleasure. 

Clearly, by the seventh day of visiting Jensen’s parents, Jared has a lot of pent up sexual tension. Jensen is pure sex, and Jared feels like a wild beast who wants to bend Jensen over and mount him, and fuck him raw.

By some lucky star he gets his chance. When Alan and Donna leave the house to run errands the boys make a straight line for their bedroom. Nude and spread out on the bed, Jensen moans as Jared’s strong hands kneed his shoulders; Jared’s palms slide slick and slow down to the dip of Jensen’s waist, pausing briefly before venturing lower to palm his ass. Jared rubs the baby soft skin, his finger dipping in-between the crease to briefly stroke Jensen’s pink hole.

Jensen groans, pouting when Jared’s hands leave the space between his legs. Jared’s hands glide up and down his back, nails catching lightly to scratch; the sensation making Jensen’s dick leak, and he can feel a creamy damp spot underneath him as his hips slowly rut back and forth over the bed-sheets. 

Jared’s hand are skillful, sliding slick and hot, feeling the tight tension in Jensen’s sleek muscles. The way the skin feels beneath the wake of his hands, smooth and soft, palms rolling and gliding, brings heat to both their bodies. 

Wanting to taste his lover, Jared slides back on the bed and kneels behind Jensen; he kisses up the inside of his thigh, his lips dragging wet and soft over the freckled flesh. It tickles, Jensen giggles softly while he rocks back and forth slightly, rubbing against the bed sheets. A little tingles coil in his belly as a spark of pleasure shoots down his spine while his lover licks up the inside of his thigh as goosebumps peppered his soft skin. 

Jared nuzzles between his legs before he gently noses his balls, licking the silky sac with a slow, wet swipe of his tongue. Jared puckers his lips and blows, the warm air brushing over Jensen’s balls and making his cock twitch hot and hard.

Jensen starts to speak to beg Jared to stop teasing him, but his words are lost on the tip of his tongue as his lover drags his wet and warm tongue over the little pink pucker. Jensen starts making a series of whimpering, needy noises, and with that, Jared goes to town, eating Jensen out like he was the sweetest treat. He licks Jensen's hole, grinning widely when his lover whimpers under his touch, Jensen's hole fluttering as he valiantly tries not to squirm. 

Jared pushes his tongue against the tight hole repeatedly probing it, then he licks long stripes up and down the crack, licking inside Jensen wetly and getting him sloppy and soaking wet, sucking and nibbling on the pretty pink pucker with enthusiasm as he enjoys his delicious treat. 

Jensen moans louder, biting his bottom lip as he got lost in the pleasurable ecstasy. He shudders hard, his cock throbbing painfully as pleasure shoots up his spine. He cannot take waiting anymore—his parents could return quicker than expected. He begs Jared to make love to him, his hole slick and twitching, hungry for a hard, wet cock. 

Jared would never deny his beloved anything; after a quick prep Jared takes the one thing he has been lusting after…It’s sinful and naughty, and Jensen gets a perverse thrill being fucked by his lover in his parents’ room, on their marital bed. On his back with his legs spread wide open, Jensen moans Jared’s name as his lover slides his thick dick in and out of his pink hole. 

Jared’s dick is thick and long, the flesh warm and silky, and when he slides into Jensen’s wet, pink hole, Jensen feels his toes curl with pleasure. Jared fills him up perfectly, spreading him wide on his girth, and when he starts to move, Jensen not prepared for hot rush of arousal that zips through him. 

His eyes roll up in his head and he moans, his balls tingling with warmth as Jared hits his sweet spot. Jared thrusts in and out a few times slowly, saving the sensation of his thickness encased in the heat of his lover’s body, before thrusting in earnest. They get lost in lust for nearly half an hour before they feel the burn of their desire peeking. Jared is close to coming, and Jensen is pawing at his ass, grabbing on to him to pull him closer with every thrust, bowlegs spread wide around the width of his hips.

The sensation of Jensen’s hands on him, pulling him closer to grind harder and deeper, mixed with the wet, warmth of Jensen’s hole clinging to his girth has Jared’s balls tightening. He forces himself in deep with every grind of his hips and Jensen squeals, nails digging painfully into the cheeks of his ass as a hot rush of pleasure tingling in his groin. 

“You’re beautiful, Jensen.” Jared breathes the words, his tone naked and lovingly tender as he pumps his hips faster. He feels Jensen shiver underneath him, his hole fluttering each time Jared’s lips kiss his soft mouth. “Love you, baby. I love you so much, Jensen,” Jared repeats, like he cannot tell Jensen enough times how deeply he loves him as he thrusts his hips forward faster, his balls slapping against his lover’s ass. When Jensen tosses his head back and whispers his name, the younger man dives in to kiss the soft, warm patch of freckled skin. 

Every rock of Jared’s hips pushes Jensen closer to the edge of ecstasy and he moans as Jared’s hand trails between their bodies to grip his dick. Jared tugs and twists, his balls slapping against Jensen’s ass as his pace increases. Jensen gasps in pleasure, his back arching as he palms Jared’ ass; Jared thrusts faster, feeling his balls clench. 

“Come on, baby. Come with me, Jensen,” Jared moans, thrusting harder, faster, ramming deep into his lover. His orgasm slams into him and he comes, his hips grinding forward hard to press into the heat of his lover’s body and he holds still as his balls empty.

Jensen comes with him, hands palming Jared’s sexy, gorgeous ass, feeling his lover’s entire body going tense as Jared moans through his orgasm and rocks his hips slowly to ride out the pleasurable aftershocks. Groaning, Jared looks down at Jensen, and if he hadn’t just blown his load, he would have creamed himself. 

Jensen is breathtaking beautiful; mossy green eyes bright and dazzling, cute freckled cheeks rosy pink, lush lips kisses bitten and wet. Jensen smiles at him, tangles one hand in Jared’s hair, and leans into give him a slow, heated kiss. Jared kisses Jensen, devouring Jensen's passionate moan of pleasure. 

“I love you with all my heart, Jensen.” The words are tenderly soft and affection, matching his deep, long thrust, whispered lustful against Jensen’s freckle throat. He nuzzles the warm skin, adoring “You are my heart and soul, baby boy. You are my only reason for living. You are the first thought that crosses my mind when I wake up in the morning and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep. I love you.”

Jensen’s heart kicks in his chest as his cheeks blush rosy red. “I love you, Jared. I love you with every breath I take. My heart will forever belong to you.” 

Jared smiles dearly and as his heart skips a beat, he leans down to give his beloved a loving, passionate kiss.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/94838.html?thread=36978806#t36978806)


End file.
